


【Luther/Number Five】本來只是一場意外(PWP)

by alikaz



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Cuntboy!Five, Luther has a Big Dick(但我完全未寫到yo), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 用中文講就係FIVE下體係女陰, 雷者請右上點叉謝謝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 5號自慰，然後1號誤闖，兩人打炮。好，講完整個故事了。
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	【Luther/Number Five】本來只是一場意外(PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 警告:  
> \- cuntboy!Five，因為我發現自己竟然沒寫過cuntboy，嚇了我本人一跳。  
> \- PWP……因為我把邏輯吃了，耶，好吃。  
> 

五號他的身體和一般男孩子不一樣。包裹在制服短褲與白色內褲底下，他沒有陰莖、沒有陰囊和睪丸，反而長了厚厚的陰唇、小小的陰蒂、一道總是濕濕熱熱的肉縫，明明腦裏的認知、還有喉頸上的凹起，都在告訴自己的性別理應是男性。

他猜在父親嚴密的身體檢查下，自己那奇特的生理構造自然是瞞不過那老男人，但選擇把這資訊保密得滴水不漏的，到底是出於對孩子的憐愛、還是單純地覺得沒必要讓其他愚蠢的猴子知道，五號認為多半都是後者。

他不以這樣的身體為恥，反正他依然比其他人厲害，只是他不認為有特地公開的必要，於是一直便順應父親的安排，把它當成秘密好好收藏。

其他兄弟姐妹理所當然地也是被蒙在鼓裡，就算是一號、理論上的長子路德也對此事毫不知情……頂多是奇怪為什麼他不會和其他兄弟一同更衣、訓練後的沐浴也要獨自回房進行，但他只要擺出一副高高在上的態度、以看猴子的目光看著他們，什麼都不用說，他們就會自行摸摸鼻子不再追究，頂多低罵一句「混球」。

他順利地隱藏好自己的秘密，順利得令他嚴重懷疑他兄弟姐妹的智商。

沒人打算懷疑一下他每個月都要請病假的真正原因嗎？每一次他都說是吃壞肚子，怎麼這麼多年來他們還是打算繼續相信下去？

百密總有一疏，五號原以為第一個發現這秘密的，應該是能跟他看不到的東西溝通的克勞斯（每每想到這裡，他都不禁加快自己洗澡或更衣的時間），又或是女性的凡妮亞或愛莉森……反正，連腦袋都是肌肉的路德並不在自己的預計內。

只不過，大概這世界總愛令五號失算，於是特意安排了一場意外予他。

在他成功脫離末日與委員會並回到2019後，他無暇開一個「五號身體大揭秘」來浪費時間……是說，世界要毀滅了，他哪來時間搞這種戲碼？

他不是在隱瞞，只是沒必要說，就是這樣。

結果在2019年的某一天晚上，13歲青春期那顆不受控制又愚蠢的腦袋，讓他在那天晚上，想要在明知全屋人用過晚膳但還沒睡著的時間自慰，導致路德那隻大猩猩在敲開他房門時（字面意思，他敲門，然後把門鎖鎖舌敲到震動失靈，於是門順著力量敞開了，就是這樣。），他的陰道口正夾著一根他媽的鋼筆。

一根，他媽的，鋼筆。

*

路德那晚只是應葛蕾絲的說話，拿著一碟剛出爐的曲奇想問問從重遇那天就一直莫名神經緊繃的弟弟吃不吃餅而已，他知道自己的力量令他稍不留神就很易用力過度，之前也不是沒試過敲門變開門的事，只是他沒想過房門打開，裏面會是這樣的景象。

房間沒有開燈，但憑藉窗外滲出來的蒼白光線，足以讓路德看清楚五號的下體，以及五號插進陰道裏那枝濕漉漉得反光的鋼筆。

看起來正在興頭上的五號，瞇著眼瞟到發出聲音的房門口，迷迷糊糊的盯著路德看了好一會兒，然後才像反應過來般，連忙坐起身，臉紅耳赤地併攏雙腿，瞪著突然闖入的路德。

腦袋一片空白的路德，下意識循著原本該說的對白，舉起手上那碟金黃的牛油曲奇，吶吶地問：「你要來點餅乾嗎？」

五號都被他氣笑了。

兩人尷尬地四目相對了一會，期間路德仍舊捧著那碟蠢曲奇，既不進來也不出去，逼得五號抓狂地低吼：「你站在那邊幹嘛？！」

路德連眨了幾下眼睛，呆頭呆腦地點了數下頭，踏前了一步反手把門關上。

又再大眼瞪小眼。

「你腦……」，五號止住了快脫口而出的髒話，欲言又止地皺起眉頭，像在試圖理解路德的行動。半晌，他曲起膝蓋，略為分開了雙腿，在路德的目光注視下，緩慢得刻意地，抽出那枝已經滑出了大半的鋼筆，丟到一邊去。路德無法控制自己的目光跟著那筆桿的掉落軌跡來移動。

路德的反應似乎印證了五號的一些猜測，只見他滿臉得意地勾起一邊嘴角，整了整上衣，蹺起腿坐在床沿，望著路德拍拍了他身旁的床舖，命令般說：「過來這裡。」，頓了頓後，他補充：「當然，先給我放下那碟該死的曲奇。」

總是習慣去聽他人命令的路德，儘管有點遲疑，但他仍依照五號的說話，把那碟無辜地被五號嫌棄的曲奇放到一邊的書桌上，然後緩緩步近床鋪站定。

他滿眼躊躇地瞟了瞟五號，又望了望五號那張對他而言過於狹小的單人床。

五號顯然也發現了這個問題，於是他嘆了口氣說：「忘了計算你這大塊頭的重量算是我的錯。」，然後以腳尖點了點地板，「躺到這裡。地板你總不可能弄壞了吧？」

「不是刻意想要拆爛它的話，那倒是不會。」，路德摸著後腦勺坐到五號腳邊，把腿都盤起來了，才後知後覺地指著房門反問：「不對不對，我不是應該離開嗎？」

五號地往上翻了翻眼，從床舖上下來，赤著腳踩在地上，雙腿分開，跨在路德的雙腿之間。陰阜在淺藍色的睡衣下擺間若隱若現，讓路德下意識低下頭去，令五號只能沒好氣地以虎口抬起路德的臉，彎下腰，待對方那顯然還在茫然的目光對上自己雙眼後，勾起一抹甜得虛偽的微笑，兩邊的小梨渦淺淺地下陷。

他緩慢而清晰地說道：「別假裝不知道接下來會發生什麼事，路德。」，抬起白晢的右腳掌，輕輕踩在路德的褲襠上，令路德像被釘在原地那樣，僵硬得完全不敢輕舉妄動，連呼吸都屏住了；五號徐徐地接著說：「克勞斯召開早餐會那天，跟我分享了一個有趣又毛茸茸的故事……」，說到這裡，路德的臉色立即變得相當奇怪。

五號嗤笑了聲，「我想我應該沒理解錯他的話吧？大男孩。」

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159650/chapters/63649816)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
